


The Bird's Family Time

by Toyu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bell rings, and a dead ghoul awakens from a dream with-in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bird's Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bell rings, and a dead ghoul awakens from his deathly slumber.

Kaneki's eyelids droop lower as he stares at his friend, Hide sitting across from him in a coffee shop.

“Oye, stay awake for your introduction of the awesome Hide to your date, Kaneki!” Hide whines as he reaches across the window table and flicks Kaneki on the forehead.

“Sorry Hide, I stayed up late last night…” Kaneki yawns, resting the palm of his right hand on his chin as he attempts to cover it.

Hide tilts his head at his bookworm companion as he asks

“Doing what?”

Kaneki rests his chin on the same hand with his elbow on the table as he sleepily answers.

“Reading Tatsuki Sen’s newest book, The Black Egg.”

As the title of the story falls from Kaneki’s mouth, his eyes glaze over at the same time as the cafe’s bell over the door gives a small jingle. A purple-haired slender woman walks in, carrying a book in her hands.


End file.
